


Hold That Thought

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, SKZ Imagines, SKz Smut, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, Stray Kids Smut, bang chan - Freeform, bang chan imagines, bang chan scenarios, bang chan smut, skz - Freeform, skz bang chan, skz scenarios, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Pairing: Bang Chan x female readerGenre: SmutWord count: 1.5kWarnings: Swearing, dom!chan, daddy kink, dirty talk
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Hold That Thought

You’d been looking forward to tonight all week since the moment Chan asked if you wanted to tag along to the guys’ next night out. This certainly wasn’t your first rodeo. You and your friends go out clubbing all the time but this would be your first time with the guys and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t the slightest bit nervous.

But were you gonna let your nerves get in the way of a good time? Absolutely not.

So your goal that night was to make your boyfriend weak in the knees, hence the outfit you’d chosen, and have a great time while doing so.

Chan would be at your place to pick you up no later than eight thirty so that you could meet up with everyone else by nine. It was currently eight now and you were finishing up your makeup, keeping it sexy but simple, leaving the outfit for last so that you didn’t get it dirty.

You heard Chan enter your apartment a little earlier than you’d expected, calling out to let you know that he’d arrived while you simply shouted back, “I’ll be out in a few minutes!”

Waiting a moment or two to make sure Chan wasn’t coming, you began to get dressed in the outfit you’d chosen — black lacy bralette, leather mini skirt and knee high boots.

After checking your appearance in the mirror, you decided you were satisfied with the result and made your way down the hall to where Chan stood by the entrance, talking to, who you assumed was one of the guys, on the phone.

“Yeah...yeah...I know...Do you thin—“ Chan’s gaze landed on you, his eyes nearly bulging out of his skull before he quickly spoke back into the phone, “Hold that thought for a second.”

Pulling the phone away from his face and covering the end with his hand, Chan said, “Please tell me that’s not what you’re wearing.”

“As a matter of fact, it is,” you said smugly. Chan began to shake his head rapidly, clearly displeased with your choice of clothing.

“No. No way, Y/N. You’re not going out wearing that!” Chan said sternly. Now it was your turn to be displeased as you crossed your arms over your chest.

“And why is that?”

“Because your boobs are in full view and all the guys will stare,” Chan whined. You couldn’t even be mad at his reasoning, considering he was probably right, but still. 

Your body. Your choice.

You weren’t going to change just because you might earn a little attention. You felt confident and beautiful and that’s what mattered.

“Okay so then let’em stare,” you said, causing Chan to grumble. Feeling a little brave, you crossed the short distance between the two of you and leaned in next to his ear. “Why does it even matter? Everyone knows who I belong to, isn’t that right, _Daddy_?”

You leaned back just as Chan sucked in a breath, his phone nearly slipping through his hands before he quickly recovered.

Glancing down, he realized he was still on the phone with someone. “Oh shit,” he mumbled under his breath. Lifting the phone back to his ear, Chan said, “I’ll call you back dude,” and quickly ended the call.

You’d never used the nickname before but you’d been dying to try it and you saw the perfect opportunity for it. 

“Did you—“

You simply nodded, pretending to be calm and nonchalant on the outside, despite feeling the complete opposite on the inside.

“Say it again,” Chan said lowly. The tone in his voice caused a tingling feeling to erupt in your stomach.

You couldn’t deny the rush of excitement you felt as he stared you down like a lion watching its prey, only adding to your boldness. Eyes locked securely with his, you smirked ever so slightly.

“ _Daddy_.”

Something inside Chan snapped and like a flash of lightning, he had you pushed against the nearest wall, his lips pressed firmly against yours, nearly knocking the breath out of you. You gasped, giving him the perfect opportunity to push his tongue inside your mouth causing you to moan.

It was only just getting started and you knew you were getting yourself into something new compared to all the other times you and Chan have slept together with the way Chan’s mouth was currently working against yours and his hands gripping tightly on your body, that tingling feeling in your stomach on intensifying the more he touched you.

“Jump,” Chan mumbled against your lips as his hands moved to grip behind your thighs to help you. Doing as you’re told, Chan easily caught you before pushing your further into the wall as his mouth moved to lick and bite across your throat, emitting small whines from you. Using his hips to hold you up, Chan moved one of his hands from your thighs to your hair, pulling on it slightly for a better angle.

Of all times for the guys to pop into your head, it had to be now.

“Wait, Chan, wait. What about the others? We need to meet them soon,” you said, gasping when Chan sucked on your sweet spot, your brain clouding over with lust.

Pulling back just enough to look into your eyes, you watched as Chan gave you a cocky smirk, “Don’t worry, _Daddy_ will be quick.”

Arousal pooled in your underwear after hearing him use the nickname for himself, a small whine falling from your lips, causing Chan’s smirk to grow wider in satisfaction.

In a matter of seconds, you heard Chan unzip his pants before he moved your underwear to the side and you felt his cock rubbing against your folds. He was barely even doing anything and you were already a mess. You tossed your head back against the wall, squeezing your eyes shut as Chan teased your entrance with his tip, a whine slipping from your lips at his antics. Sadistically, he chuckled.

“Look at me,” Chan ordered. You looked at him with half lidded eyes, the expression on his face driving you absolutely mad. “What do you want?” he asked.

Without hesitation, you responded, “You.” Clearly your answer had been the wrong one as Chan, not too harshly, slapped your thigh, another whine falling from your lips. You knew exactly the answer he was looking for and you were more than happy to give it to him. “I want Daddy’s cock to fill me up.”

“Gladly.” Not giving you a chance to prepare, Chan slammed his cock inside you, causing you to hit your head against the wall, but none of that matter as the only thing that crossed your mind was how fucking good Chan felt inside you, bottoming out with every thrust.

At this rate, you wouldn’t last long, and if you knew Chan well enough, neither would he with the pace he’d set.

When Chan’s cock brushed against your g-spot, you screamed out, “Fuck, Daddyyyy”, while clenching tightly around him. Chan moaned loudly at the feeling, his grip on your waist and hip tightening.

“Babygirl, if you keep tightening around me like that, I won’t last another minute.” To you, that sounded like a challenge, so you did just that.

If you weren’t so fucked out and practically drooling from the pleasure, you’d smirk at the way Chan groaned, throwing his head onto your shoulder and releasing a shaky breath. He was close, you could tell, and so were you but you needed the extra push before you could finish.

As if reading your mind, not that he needed to considering he knew your body like the back of his hand, Chan’s thumb pressed against your clit as he rubbed circles in time with his thrusts. Your orgasm hit you like a ton of bricks, knocking all the air from your lungs. You clenched around Chan so tightly, it triggered his own orgasm, both of you falling over the edge together. Chan continued to thrust into you, riding out both of your highs. Overstimulation began to kick in and you winced, a slight burn spreading through your core.

Halting his movements, Chan gently placed you back on the ground, leaning most of his weight onto you as he tried to catch his breath. Your legs felt like jelly, you could feel cum soaking into your underwear and your heart was racing a million miles an hour.

Once Chan regained his composure, he checked the time before lifting his gaze towards yours and saying, “If we hurry and get cleaned up, we can still make it by 9.”

But you had a better idea.

Mischievously, you cocked a brow.. “How about we make it 9:30 and go for round 2?”

Chan looked at you with a shocked expression before it morphed into one of excitement. Quickly, Chan pulled off the tie from around his neck, tossing it to the floor before picking you up and tossing you over his shoulder, heading towards the bedroom while laughing as you squealed both from the sudden action and from Chan slapping your ass. In your mind, you knew it would be well past 9:30 before you made it to the club.


End file.
